


Rum Pum Pum Pum

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	Rum Pum Pum Pum

明治

童养媳两小无猜的傻白甜小故事 9k

@第五等爱情

 

——————————————————

“朴——志——晟——！你起了没？”

复式小楼在罗渽民中气十足的呼喊和粗暴的关门声中颤巍巍抖了三抖，朴志晟的魂儿也跟着哆嗦几下，爪子捧着手机，缩在热腾腾的被窝里装睡也不是，跳起来洗把脸也显然来不及。  
唉，早知道听见罗渽民停车的动静他就该往浴室冲了。  
罗渽民踢了靴子踩上棉拖，帽子围巾急吼吼一路丢下，噔噔噔气势汹汹踏上吱呀作响的木楼梯，一脚踹开虚掩的房门，估计是小孩几小时前被尿憋醒出来一趟迷迷糊糊的就懒得关上。朴志晟条件反射从嗓子眼里挤出软糯糯的求饶，手机扔抱枕底下，闭紧了双眼呜呜嚷着往被窝深处藏，头发丝儿都不露一根。罗渽民不为所动，带着一身寒气逼近，直捣黄龙，冰凉的手捅开被窝准确无误地贴住朴志晟温热的后颈。  
短促而锐利的尖叫响彻这阳光灿烂静谧美好的——正午。  
罗渽民趁机降下另一掌，三下五除二把发蒙的小孩刨出来，自己半边身子压下去，冷热交融，对着小孩粉扑扑的脸蛋狠狠啄了一口。

“十二点了宝贝，还睡呐？”

朴志晟生无可恋垂眸一瞥，罗渽民浓密的睫毛刷刷扫着他脸颊，双眼亮晶晶的看上去纯真无害。  
呸！就是个切开黑！还是黑中带黄的！  
朴志晟哼了一声，往大帅哥结实的怀里一缩，身子一软，作势要接着赖床。罗渽民贼笑着搂紧了他，凑到耳边，薄唇轻启。

“昨晚累坏了吧？”

“滚呐！！！”

霎时间罗渽民被一脚踹飞，只剩一双腿勾在床边，上身好不狼狈，漂亮的脸蛋贴住了地板，屁股撅起，啪啪挨了几巴掌。罗渽民咯咯笑着换另一侧脸蛋着地，就着这妖娆又凄惨的姿势看朴志晟跳下床，顶着一头鸡毛往浴室蹒跚而去。  
磨磨蹭蹭洗漱完，火气消了大半，朴志晟走出浴室便闻到丰盛的菜香，眯着眼哼着歌，穿上罗渽民前一天晚上就给他配好的新衣裳，也不顾屁股还略微不适，一蹦一跳往楼下冲去，循着香味在餐桌边乖乖坐好，筷子都是直接塞到手边的。

“你尝尝这个，我从单位食堂带过来的，我觉得挺好吃的。”

“这个也不错，我下班刚去对面买的。”

“唉……喝口汤别噎着了，唉怎么着还得我给你吹凉了？慢点喝多大人了还被烫着……”

朴志晟捧着饭碗喜滋滋大快朵颐，罗渽民絮絮叨叨的嘴和手都不停，生怕怠慢了，好生伺候着。吃到一半朴志晟终于狐疑，饶是习惯了他无微不至的照顾，可今天似乎有点殷勤过头了？他这回也没被他折腾得下不了床呀？于是他肃然放下碗筷，正襟危坐，以审讯目光面无表情看向对面托着腮帮子痴笑的人。这位哥的笑容腻得他鸡皮疙瘩掉一地都差点抖熟了，他甚至觉得他下一秒就要开口，宝贝，今晚大战三百回合可否？

“不——”  
“我约了医生，等下拔牙去。”

罗渽民略微心虚，给他塞了块芋头。

“嗯么医哼？？？”

“你不是想拔智齿吗？”

罗渽民讪讪笑着又塞进一块红烧肉。

“！！！”

怪说不得这午饭怎么吃怎么像饯别宴，如同他要去远方上大学时母亲填鸭式的送别。  
朴志晟心急火燎一肚子气没处发泄，筷子尖怼着罗渽民不住颤抖，唔了半天终于艰难咽下满嘴佳肴，劈了嗓子开始干嚎。

“罗渽民你好狠的心呐——”

“我昨天孤身一人足足做了两小时颠簸的飞机忍受了难吃的机餐你还不来接我让我坐大巴回来……”

“那是你老子希望你不要总是依靠老公，要学会独立。”

罗渽民叹了口气，不情不愿替岳父背了一锅，夹起椒盐排骨送到朴志晟嘴边，朴志晟哼唧完了，很没骨气的张嘴补骨头。

“我到家都没怎么休息过你就！你就！把我这样那样到这么晚！今天也不让我睡好觉！没经过我同意就要带我去拔牙！你无耻！”

“我牙齿挺多的比你白也比你齐。”

罗渽民咧开嘴冲朴志晟炫耀。然后得来宝贝凶狠的一巴掌。

“反正我不拔！”

朴志晟继续埋头扒饭，狐朋狗友分享的拔智齿经历让他胆战心惊。

“行，那你以后智齿发炎了就自己吃止痛片别跑我宿舍楼下求我抱着你睡。”

十分钟之后权衡出利弊结果的朴志晟被裹得严严实实塞进了副驾驶座。

“别怕，我在呢。”

罗渽民俯身替他系好安全带，揉了揉他的头发又亲吻前额。朴志晟瞥见车前驻足张望的小姑娘，红了脸，缩起脖子推搡罗渽民胸口。他还是不太习惯在大庭广众之下亲热。

“我又不怕痛。”

罗渽民笑着又啄了一口才罢休，没打算把他换牙期的惨烈回忆勾出来。年幼的朴志晟被软硬兼施押到牙医面前，忍着眼泪舍弃一颗牙，罗渽民一定要陪着的，等他皱巴一张小脸从椅子上连滚带爬地逃出来，扑进哥哥怀里，瞬间决堤，眼泪鼻涕糊了罗渽民一身，咬着棉花也哭得大声，亲爸亲妈哄没用，非要罗渽民抱上一整天，在他身上扎了根。

去口腔医院挂号拍了CT，医生观察良久开始给他们讲注意事项。

“你看他下面这两颗智齿是横过来长的，所以它出不来，而且这牙根，看到没……”

医生基本是讲给罗渽民听的，后者一身实习的单薄正装未换，就披了件大衣，显然被当成了监护人。朴志晟想起高中是罗渽民的装逼巅峰时期，冬天为了耍帅不好好保暖，朴志晟和他争，结果性质演变为比谁穿的少，最终以两人重感冒收场。

“牙根离牙神经太近了，很有可能在手术过程中挤压或者压破神经。牙根有可能断裂，一般我们选择留在里面，如果发炎或者继续压迫神经，需要进行第二次手术。嘴唇下面这一块可能会麻，平均麻半年，一般是暂时性的，但如果超过两年没有好转，就是永久性了……”

朴志晟往罗渽民身上挤了挤，可怜巴巴蹭了蹭肩膀，眼角耷拉着。罗渽民把他拉到身后，小孩毛茸茸的脑袋顺势搁在他肩上，指尖捻起他背后的布料，然后被哥哥的手捉住，紧紧的。

“那会造成面瘫之类的吗……或者影响吃饭……”

罗渽民也有些紧张，攥着朴志晟的手微微出汗，使劲捏了捏他的指尖。

“这倒不会，不会有其他影响，只是觉得麻……”

两人刚松了口气，医生又开始评价上面的智齿。

“这颗智齿有三个牙根，你看这里，很细很长，几乎贴着上颌窦，就是鼻子旁边，空着的那一块。牙根也可能断裂，我们还是选择留在里面。但可能会往上跑，戳破上颌窦，如果孔较小我们可以修补，但是如果跑走了就需要去看……”

“直接拔吧！”

朴志晟半条命给吓没了，攀着罗渽民的肩堪堪站直，有气无力地打断了医生。医生扶了扶眼镜，略有深意地看着面前黏在一起的俩高个帅哥，然后泰然自若翻开智齿手术知情书。

“未成年的话监护人再签个字。”

朴志晟一咬牙，潇洒写好生日签上大名，然后罗渽民从容不迫接过笔填上了监护人一栏。一上一下，整整齐齐地紧密挨着两人的姓名。

“不是成年了吗？”

医生抽搐嘴角。

“心理年龄不够。”

罗渽民咧嘴笑，揉了揉朴志晟的脑袋，又摸摸他羞红的小脸。  
朴志晟最后可怜兮兮瞅了罗渽民一眼，捏捏他的手，然后视死如归往手术台上一靠，任医生扒拉他的小嘴，冰凉的器械伸进去鼓捣。  
针头扎进牙龈，朴志晟疼得一哆嗦，扣紧了手指，罗渽民见状摸了摸他的肩，小孩忍着放松下来，他自己眉头皱得却能掐死蚊虫。  
小时候摔一跤或是夹到手都要跑到他面前嚎啕大哭的宝贝现在任人鱼肉了，他怎么不心疼。  
罗渽民干脆走到另一头蹲下，扒拉着椅子，抓过朴志晟一只手，小心翼翼攥在掌心。不过攥不住，小孩个头没比他高多少，手却大了不知几圈，他就两手包着，慢慢摩挲，他要是手指缩起来指甲扣他掌心，他就知道他痛了，轻轻拍手背，往他手心哈气。  
朴志晟大半注意力都分散在罗渽民握着的手上，之后除了嘴张得酸痛，倒也没什么不适。思绪开始神游，一不小心就想起他这张嘴昨晚刚给罗渽民含过，也这么撑得慌，不情不愿但还是吸得挺欢快，差点成了泡芙。脸噌的烧红了，滚烫，脑后开始冒冷汗。  
呃，应该是漱干净了……吧。  
朴志晟开始犯晕，魂儿把世界环游了一遍，全想着昨晚刚口过今天就来看牙医这两档看不出什么关联的破事儿，昨天骂了罗渽民不要脸如今又觉着是自己不知廉耻了，脸愈发的红，左手反握住罗渽民的手腕。  
好在下面那颗智齿就快投降了，咚咚咚器械的撞击声让朴志晟清醒了些，脸上难以启齿的红晕别人只当是累的怕的，罗渽民还拍着他的手背轻声安慰。  
终于解决完，朴志晟还未松完气，就听医生告诉他助手说上面那颗一起拔了，少遭一次罪。朴志晟心想这他妈有差吗，就觉椅子放平了，嘴又被扯大，麻醉药又往上一针，他又是一阵哆嗦，罗渽民又跟着痛一回。  
折腾了几分钟朴志晟发觉不妙，这颗就这么切开硬拔了？他感到智齿的根依依不舍咬着他，生离死别一般，死活不出去，然后是突然锥心的痛，他整个人扑棱了一下，呜咽着，眼泪冒出来。

“很痛吗？”

罗渽民抢着替医生问了，拇指不安地揉着朴志晟手背，如果不是情况所限，他肯定扑上去把他搂怀里哄。他的心肝宝贝怎么可以因为别人掉眼泪？

“唔……”

朴志晟真的疼得厉害，四肢都木了，金豆豆往下掉了一颗。  
医生在罗渽民的死亡凝视下补了一针麻醉。  
有个球用！朴志晟又扑棱一次，挣扎着喊痛，指尖都要扣进罗渽民掌心。

“缓一缓吧。”

罗渽民手心热的，声音是冷的，皱着眉看朴志晟有些撕裂的嘴角。医生深吸一口气，擦了把汗，让朴志晟合上嘴休息一会儿。  
朴志晟感到自己整张脸都在抽搐，小声啜泣，吸着鼻子，怎么也停不下来。丢死人了天哪。  
其实他挺能忍，尤其看不见罗渽民的时候。朴志晟读高二时罗渽民去了陌生遥远的城市上大学，他踢个球韧带伤的挺重，愣是没吭一声，结果当晚接到罗渽民电话，那头柔柔喂了一声，这边眼泪跟珠帘似的不断了，哗啦啦到最后像开闸的水龙头。

“哥——我要……嗝！痛死了呜呜呜呜……”

朴志晟同父同母的亲哥满头黑线扔下果盘，怀疑几分钟前铁骨铮铮自己拄着拐杖回家的弟弟换了个性别。朴志晟你要是被罗渽民绑架了你就呼吸。

“嗷宝贝不哭不哭啊……哥哥给呼呼……你怎么回事啊我一走你就出事，没人照顾你了是不是？好了好了别哭了啊没骂你……再哭明天眼睛要肿了……”

亲哥摔门而去。  
朴志晟娇嗔的性子一大半都是罗渽民亲手惯出来的，从小欺负到大也从小宠到大，只有罗渽民能捉弄朴志晟，朴志晟也只敢在罗渽民面前撒泼打滚的。在两人相互见不着的地方，罗渽民可以冷得生人勿近，朴志晟也能让人心服口服一口一个星哥跟在屁股后头。

但这会儿朴志晟是真疼怕了。牙疼怎么就这么要命呢。抽搐了半天医生忍不了了，硬生生伴着朴志晟的哀嚎给拔出来，罗渽民手上被掐出了印子。助手是个阿姨，抽了几张纸巾怜惜地给朴志晟擦了擦眼泪。  
朴志晟咬着棉花浑浑噩噩下台，泪眼朦胧，攥着纸巾还在憋眼泪。

“疼不疼？”

罗渽民开口就不得了了，朴志晟顾不上一屋子医生护士病人都看着，肩膀抖着，眼泪断了线，罗渽民慌乱地帮他抹，如临大敌。

“宝贝儿不哭了啊哥在呢……”

朴志晟嘤嘤哭得更凶，心想这回丢人丢大发了那就一丢到底吧老子真的很痛啊！  
医生推了推眼镜：果然心理未成年。

拎了一袋药上车，朴志晟可怜兮兮缩在座位上，安全带都系不利索。罗渽民勾着他下巴扳过脑袋，瞅瞅他的泪眼汪汪，然后盯着他肿起的右脸，开始爆笑。  
这人毫无保留地疼他，也绝不会错过任何一个嘲笑他的机会。

“哎呀我的志晟小猪猪——”

“你还记不记得你小时候上台演的那只小猪？道具我还留着回家我给你找出来再试试哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

朴志晟不方便说话，面目狰狞，挥舞着拳头往罗渽民脸上招呼，毫无悬念被轻松制住，罗渽民小心翼翼捧着他的脸，在肿起的部位轻轻吻了吻。

“痛痛飞走了。”

目光灼灼地，他又吻了吻略微撕裂的嘴角。  
朴志晟把自己裹进围巾里，羞红了脸。  
半路停车，罗渽民给他买了柔软的糕点。药效过了，朴志晟蜷缩着喊痛，喊完了剩下半程，罗渽民就空出一只手让他一直捏着，红灯时把他搂进怀里。  
朴父朴母不太情愿让朴志晟跟着罗渽民住。小儿子在家乐意听他们各种使唤，洗碗扫地唯命是从的，还帮亲哥跑腿，一遇上罗渽民就婴儿似的饭来张口衣来伸手，天天躺床上等着人家伺候，再待下去就废柴咯。罗父罗母也是不情愿的，就这么单个宝贝儿子，他们捧在手心里捧成了小祖宗，结果在外头为了别人家的小祖宗学做饭学乐器屁颠屁颠哄得不亦乐乎，哪怕是挚友家的儿子，这醋也是要吃的。  
但是没法子，两家父母这会儿都出去潇洒了，罗渽民就明目张胆把朴志晟拐到自家供着。朴志晟有了病患这个借口，更肆无忌惮地在罗渽民床上废着。  
到了饭点罗渽民系上围裙给朴志晟熬粥，做土豆泥，芋头炖得烂熟，没牙老太太也吃得欢的程度。小孩嘴张不大开，一侧腮帮子疼得厉害，勺子换了小的，他就小口小口地进食，仔细推到另一侧腮帮子，慢悠悠拿舌头磨，再慢吞吞咽下去。罗渽民托着下巴痴痴看他，十级甜宠文都描绘不出来的溺爱目光，但是朴志晟只觉得他仿佛在看一只仓鼠。  
确实，罗渽民内心：唔我的志晟怎么这么可爱啊我的小麻薯仓鼠我的小心肝——  
朴志晟在这灼热的目光下把饭菜扫得一干二净，芋泥都没给罗渽民留下，打了几个饱嗝，摸着圆滚滚的小肚子，钻回被窝，不顾罗渽民悲痛欲绝一脸被白眼狼咬了的凄苦神色。  
妈的，爬个楼梯都好痛。朴志晟捂着越来越肿的脸。  
妈的，老婆白养了。罗渽民把空盘子空碗推到一边，可怜兮兮去给自己煮了碗面，站在料理台上吸完。  
一般情况下和罗渽民同个被窝是少不了某种事的，但念在朴志晟疼的厉害，又不可剧烈运动，罗渽民就搂着他轻声哄，安分的连我就蹭蹭不进去这种日常混账话也不说了。

“怎么这么痛啊……”

朴志晟埋在他胸口哼哼唧唧了半天，罗渽民没办法给他吃了止痛片，怕他半夜饿着，又喂他吃了抹茶红豆卷，一小块一小块亲手掰碎了。命令他九点就入睡，关了电视和灯，他也不玩手机了，絮絮叨叨给他讲明天早饭是什么要用什么热几分钟，他要几点去实习，吵醒了记得接着睡，也别起得太晚，中饭他会带回来，24小时之后才能漱口，记得按时吃药……  
朴志晟哼哼应着，没一会儿就抱着罗渽民的胳膊睡着了。罗渽民在把人啾醒之前，也钻下去搂着他，两人之间保险起见夹了个抱枕。

 

说起来朴志晟完整的十八年都活在罗渽民的魔爪之下。他出生第一眼看见的除了他亲生爸妈，就是这个反客为主坐在他婴儿床上吮着手指冲他眨眼睛流口水的便宜哥哥，哦，他亲哥还在幼儿园没放学。就这么开始了一辈子的相爱相杀。便宜哥哥大他两岁，是朴母闺蜜家的独苗苗，那年头独生子女不多，罗家愣是给宠出个混世小魔王，当时还住老院子，方圆几里小孩闯的祸十起有八起是罗渽民干的，其中六次必定要把朴志晟拖下水，两家各抓回去打屁股。朴志晟被打得冤枉，嘴上哭喊着渽民葛格最坏了再也不和葛格玩了，第二天又没骨气地被裹着玻璃纸的糖果或者一只粉色气球拐上了楼。  
总之顺理成章地搞上了，出柜的日子罗渽民挑得极佳，他娘的就在他高考前一晚。罗渽民请朴志晟一家过来吃饭，说是他的小福星会给他带来好运。朴志晟一边吃糖醋排骨一边心骂，放你娘的屁，老子的好运都被你摸走了。这几年他们搬到了另一个新区，从上下楼变成了阳台相连的复式小楼，俩小孩有事儿没事儿就翻阳台玩，有时候两家都说不清儿子去哪了。  
一顿饭局有说有笑的接近尾声，罗渽民啪一放碗筷，把朴志晟也揪离了餐桌，按着他冲两家父母往瓷砖地一起跪下。

“爸，妈，我跟朴志晟早好上了。”

朴志晟晕乎乎的半块肉还没嚼烂，被他这么一吓，整个儿卡嗓子眼了，伸长脖子费了老大劲儿才咽下。他打着嗝，一颤一颤地瞪着罗渽民，看他给双方父母都磕了个响头。  
罗夫结结实实地招呼了一巴掌，罗渽民迎面接住，精致白净的脸上多了五个红彤彤的指印，迅速肿起。  
两人的歪腻劲明眼人都能察觉不对，本该桃花泛滥的俩帅哥从相见开始，就不屑摸女孩的小手，看见美女也单纯从欣赏美的角度赞赏，倒是相互眉来眼去的好不甜蜜，但家长们完全没料到这么一出坦白局。朴父朴母都是大学教授，跟年轻人混久了，思想开放些，何况朴家还有个大哥在，朴志晟跟男人跑了也能承受，更何况对方知根知底的各方面都顶配，算得上皆大欢喜。罗父罗母却可劲儿犯了难。就这么个儿子，哪怕吃了哑巴亏明白就是自家小祖宗把挚友家宝贝死皮赖脸拐跑的，也真的舍不得。  
一桌人彻底懵了，朴志晟愣愣盯着罗渽民，紧握的手不住颤抖。罗母掉起眼泪，矛头却转向了别处。

“志晟，阿姨想听听你怎么说。”

不等朴志晟反应过来，朴母抢过话头，慢条斯理又尖锐，仿佛嫌局势还不够严峻。

“我儿子怎么说？用得着我儿自己说吗？你们问问先前那院子里的，问问我们住过的这片区的，哪个提起志晟不是说罗家的童养媳？这名号谁传起来的还要我说吗？难不成是我儿子自己每天跑人小姑娘面前说他是罗渽民老婆？我话今天搁在这儿了，你儿子害我们家志晟找不着女朋友，他这辈子就得对他负责！”

小时候罗渽民拉着朴志晟玩过家家，要他当爸爸朴志晟当妈妈，不然就他当爸爸朴志晟当儿子，小时候不太懂，只觉得当儿子吃亏，话都说不利索的朴志晟就一头栽进罗渽民的圈套。朴志晟发育晚，比同龄人要小上一号，小脸粉扑扑，嗓音软糯糯，看上去跟小女孩似的很惹人欺负。罗渽民逮着谁就和谁宣告朴志晟是他老婆，敢欺负他就死定了。为此罗渽民打了不少架，双标进行到底，他能喊朴志晟老婆，但是别人要敢笑他像小姑娘嫌弃他弱小那就是找死，放学后堵厕所堵巷子里，先揍一顿，然后亮出身后的小团子，让他上去补两脚解气。于是朴志晟的懵懂时期狐假虎威潇洒得很。  
等他搞明白自己被罗渽民占了这么多年便宜后他跟罗渽民打了一架，当然被压制得很惨。扭头让爹妈也报了个跆拳道，天天拿罗渽民当活靶子练。人生第一次亲自动手他大获全胜，踩着高年级学生的背，用跟变声八字没一撇的奶音吼：

“罗渽民才是我老婆！”

但是童养媳这名号流传已久怎么也改不过来，就算上了初中搬了家，学校里还是有熟人，开学第一天就指着朴志晟说诶罗渽民是不是你那谁谁。  
罗渽民是我孙子。朴志晟上去就是一拳，把人揍得鼻青脸肿的，看得周边一群人都不自觉喊哥。从此，童养媳这词大家……只敢背地里过个嘴瘾。

“就这么不乐意当我老婆？”

那会儿罗渽民高了朴志晟一个脑袋，把他咚在墙面上，居高临下地审问，满腹吊儿郎当，又带了些真诚的委屈失落。  
朴志晟斜眼看他，气得发抖。明明长开了之后这便宜哥哥生得比他秀气漂亮，难道长得高天生低音炮就可以为所欲为了吗？

“我……我是男的，才不要当什么老婆！”

“那……老伴儿？”

“滚吧你！”

罗渽民依然我行我素地罩着朴志晟，朴志晟表示他的心已经麻木了不会再愤怒了，其实当他老婆也不错除了有些黏人并且赶桃花之外吃香的喝辣的都少不了自己打架还不必亲自动手，还挺潇洒。  
谁也没出来否定各式各样的表面标签下异于常人的亲密关系。

 

朴母一席话堵得未来亲家哑口无言，朴志晟脸皮薄，羞得像漏了陷的红豆汤圆，罗渽民脸蛋给打肿了又厚上几个档次，不顾疼痛，鸡啄米似的冲未来丈母娘晃脑袋。

“我负责！我负全责！这辈子下辈子下下辈子都负责！”

罗母气得要补一个巴掌弄个对称，朴志晟回过神来猛的一扑把罗渽民护怀里。

“不要打了！渽民哥明天高考呢别打傻了！”

软乎乎的小脸仰起，眼角一耷拉，小嘴一撅，腮帮子一鼓，这鲜少使用但弹无虚发的撒娇技能惹得罗母心软成一滩水，这辈子能有几次被半大小帅伙这么讨饶呢，巴掌停在半空，怎么也下不去。

罗渽民幸福的吐出粉色泡泡，顺势把重量都落在朴志晟胸膛。

“考完再打吧，不差这么几天！到时候随便打！”

？？？罗渽民吐出一口血。童养媳真狠。

“我……我陪他挨打……”

罗渽民复活。  
朴志晟紧紧抱着罗渽民，磨了磨嘴唇，瞅瞅嗑瓜子看戏的亲爸亲妈亲哥，再瞅瞅急红了眼防线崩溃的公婆，咽了咽口水，半晌对着抹眼泪的罗母软糯糯喊了声，

“妈……”

罗渽民险些兴奋到昏厥。  
朴志晟趁大家没缓过神来，火速把罗渽民拖上楼，又噔噔噔下来拿两条毛巾裹了冰块，一条是给自己降温的。  
朴志晟蹲在罗渽民房间里给他敷脸，却被这没心没肺的压到床上，拿沾了血丝的嘴亲来亲去，一双手摸来摸去，弄得几乎擦枪走火。朴志晟就任他戏弄了，抱着他骂没良心的，问他疼不疼。  
餐桌上两家人开始相互揭短，数落对方儿子的不是，显然朴家占了上风，这边说罗渽民十件劣迹，对面也支吾不出朴志晟有哪几次不是被连坐的。  
第二天家长仍在气头上，罗渽民干脆抓了书包翻去隔壁，没想朴志晟已经起来了，睡眼惺忪正吃早餐，早料到一般，朴家送他去了考场，两人挨在后座上，朴志晟窝在罗渽民怀里打盹，到地了也迷迷糊糊说不出加油的话，拍了拍他的肩，就觉着下巴被捏住了。朴父朴母通过后视镜看见亲吻的两人，轻咳一声，没用。朴志晟眼睛都没睁开，胡乱挥了挥手，肿着小嘴又睡过去。  
几天都是如此，最后一场结束罗渽民才见着亲爸亲妈的影子，结果人见着儿子了立马上车调头跑路。罗渽民拽着被落下的朴志晟一路狂奔，追过街角，汽车才倒回来，接两人回家。  
罗渽民做出的妥协是改了志愿，去了档次够高但十万八千里之外的大学，国庆也不方便回来一趟。两年的异地反而是任尔东西南北风，朴志晟紧跟着跟他考一块儿去了，不同专业，但宿舍楼挨着。罗渽民学习这么好，朴志晟不想学也得硬啃书。  
成绩不理想的话，会被卷到被子里逼着大喊三声罗渽民是我老公。不过有次朴志晟英语分数超过了罗渽民预期，他成功让罗渽民系着粉色围裙喊了十声老公。这卑微的满足感。  
明媒正娶后不久罗渽民趁假期旅游把朴志晟彻底拐上了床。某人不知廉耻开口要大床房之前，朴志晟先提交了双人床的订单，罗渽民虽然略有不满但还是决定争分夺秒珍惜独处时光，毕竟暑假之后要开始正式的异地恋。  
行李箱都没打开，罗渽民急不可耐地上嘴了，乱啃一通，双手不停扒拉衣服，专往敏感的地方摸。朴志晟半推半就瘫倒在床上，底裤被扒光之前飘飘然问了一句：

“未成年那啥是不是犯法啊？”

“你满十六了，我下周才满十八，都是未成年，问题不大。”

朴志晟哦了一声，抬起屁股让罗渽民顺利扒干净了。坦诚相待这事儿没少干，但仅止于看看摸摸互帮互助，这次要真枪实弹的来，朴志晟还有些小紧张。爹妈就在隔壁房间呢。

“等等……”

看见罗渽民往手指上抹东西，朴志晟后知后觉意识到了问题的严重性。

“为什么，是，你，上，我？？？”

罗渽民正试图掰开朴志晟的双腿，抬头一脸无辜，然后脱了上衣给他展示漂亮优雅的肌肉线条。朴志晟不甘示弱亮出了腹肌，却被趁机剥下短袖。完全赤条条任罗渽民摆弄了。

“我对你这么好，给你买衣服陪你去游乐园从小到大都只护着你一人为你吵架打架你吃我的穿我的我还半夜爬起来给你煮水饺，难道你不该以身相许吗？”

朴志晟无法反驳，傻愣愣地随罗渽民折腾去了。床上动静大，罗渽民扯了被子铺在地上，不知道这不要脸的事先做了多少功课，朴志晟被弄得几次差点尖叫，神魂颠倒，哥哥老公不情不愿的小声乱唤，泪流满面不知道是疼的还是爽的还是羞的。事后的药都备好了，要抱人去清理却开始犯难。初三开始朴志晟疯狂蹿个，念完高一快比罗渽民高了，虽然看上去瘦的排骨似的，但也有型，罗渽民抱得吃力，又不是小时候悬殊的团子，只得半拖着进浴室。  
后来朴志晟跟罗渽民调笑，你学妹让我求你别健身了，膀子够结实了。

“不好好锻炼怎么抱得动你？”

“……操！老子自己会走！”

“永远不要质疑你的男人。”

朴志晟鲜少因为上下问题发火，做得过分了才会闹脾气。唯一一次动点真格是他俩自己挑明关系的时候。  
当时朴志晟还有一个月中考，罗渽民接到他安插在朴志晟身边的眼线的速报急吼吼赶到初中部小树林，正巧看见朴志晟接过一漂亮小姐姐的情书和巧克力。  
纵使对美女脸盲，罗渽民也认得这倔强的姑娘了，高一的，送了多少次情书还百折不挠。可是朴志晟怎么他妈的一副犹豫不决的羞涩样？  
罗渽民脑子一热，冲上前劈手夺过情书，撕碎了丢女生脸上，洋洋洒洒。

“有完没完了你？滚。”

外人都见识过罗渽民面无表情的阴沉样，仿佛下一秒一刀就捅过来。再配上低沉的嗓音，纵使美若天仙也没人胆敢正视。  
女孩妆都哭花了，哆哆嗦嗦给罗渽民道歉，然后一扭一扭逃跑。

“罗渽民，你他妈能不能别老这样啊？”

朴志晟很少连名带姓地喊，正儿八经还带了怒气的更少。变声期快过完了，这破锣嗓不比罗渽民差哪去，一点也没了奶香味。罗渽民瞪圆了眼，不敢相信朴志晟为了这事儿吼他。眼眶刷一下就红了。  
朴志晟吼完自己也懵，又瞅见罗渽民要哭不哭的伤心样，不知所措起来。想着要不要服个软，罗渽民居然一拳挥过来。

“操，罗渽民你是不是有病啊？”

罗渽民从没舍得揍他，陪他练跆拳道也总是放水。但这回他明白，一直以来其实是朴志晟在让着他，装柔弱，允许他趾高气昂地护着。两人打得很凶，脸都不放过，朴志晟好像要把十几年堆积的憋屈一股脑释放出来，罗渽民没一点反击的余地，也没心思抵抗。

“你能不能别老管我的事啊罗渽民？你他妈给我留一点空间行不行？”

“威风都让你逞尽了，便宜都给你占尽了，我又不是三岁小孩什么都不懂，有些事我自己会处理好的，你怎么这么闲呐？”

我可以照顾好自己，也想保护你。

撒完了气朴志晟发觉不对，罗渽民躺在地上，手臂紧紧盖着眼睛。他扒开他的手，罗渽民的眸子水光潋滟的，睫毛粘成了一簇簇，鼻尖都哭红了。  
记忆中罗渽民很少难过，也就朴志晟四岁时在河边捞鱼不小心溺水了，醒来看见床边罗渽民哭肿了眼，气都没喘过来。五岁长了水痘，罗渽民以为他要死了，哭得那叫一个撕心裂肺，抱着他不撒手，然后自己被传染了，不伤心了，视死如归地拉着小手，说我陪你一起死。除此之外，总是没心没肺不正经的乐天派模样。

“朴志晟，你……你要是敢跟别人好，我就……我就打断你的腿。”

“你这辈子都是我罗渽民一个人的，你要是敢不要我，我……我做鬼都不会放过你。”

罗渽民掐住朴志晟的脖子，仰面看他，难得没了脾气，软软地威胁，眼泪流到嘴角的伤口，他咧了咧嘴。  
浑身的刺都软了，朴志晟坐在他腰上，摸摸他湿漉漉的脸，有些无措。

“我……我又没说不要你……”

他被罗渽民紧紧抱在怀里，全身重量都交给他，还被凶巴巴地威胁，带着哭腔。

“以后也不许说，永远不许说。”

“嗯。”

算了，都随他吧。朴志晟再一次感受到独生子女的娇惯跋扈。  
这便宜哥哥缠了他这么久欺负他这么久，也对他掏心掏肺的好，那他就把自己这个人这颗心无期限寄存在他这儿好了。

 

 

去医院拆线前一晚，罗渽民原形毕露，扯着朴志晟的睡衣想把这几天欠下的讨回来。说爹妈隔天就回来了，得抓紧机会珍惜二人世界。朴志晟早就恢复得生龙活虎，蹭吃蹭喝的心里过意不去，就随他折腾了。结果亲到一半，大门开了，行李箱咕噜噜滚进客厅，罗母嚷嚷着叫罗渽民滚下来提包，又说隔壁老朴想儿子了赶紧给人打包送回去。

靠，记错日子了。

半硬不硬的，罗渽民套了条宽大的睡裤，精神萎靡去阳台把朴志晟寄了回去，隔着栏杆捧着人小脸狠狠啄了几下，在双方亲娘的催促下，依依不舍地暂别。

“明天见。”

“明天见。”

 

 

END


End file.
